Kisses
by EmpatheticVoice
Summary: Sherlock has a problem with Molly giving away kisses. Not beta read.


**A/N: Something a bit short and sweet. Please forgive any punctuation and grammatical mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and Hershey Kisses do not belong to me.**

* * *

"Greg, would you like a kiss?"

Molly Hooper stood in front of Greg Lestrade in the lab, with her hands inside her white coat. Sherlock Holmes was parked in front of his microscope, looking at a sample of dust.

"From you Molly Hooper? Always." The DI smiled devastatingly.

Molly giggled. For some reason it irritated the consulting detective to no end. But he focused his gaze at the task at hand.

"What about you John?" Molly asked as John Watson walked over.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a few as well." John's voice said.

 _A few?_ The detective seethed at the betrayal by his seemingly traitorous friend _._ He would have to have a word later with Three-Continents Watson about flirting with his pathologist.

Sherlock heard Molly step up close to Watson by the rustling of her coat. He resisted the urge to turn his head and glare at them.

"Thanks Molly." He heard his questionable best friend say.

"Anytime. There is plenty more where that came from." She chuckled.

 _More? What the bloody hell is she doing!?_ Sherlock raged internally.

Molly moved away from the men and made her way next to Sherlock.

"My shift is just about up Sherlock, do you need anything else before I go?" She asked the detective.

"No. Thank you Molly."

She started moving away.

"Aren't you going to offer me one?" He straightened up and queried her.

"Why would I? I know wouldn't accept it."

Sherlock looked affronted. "So you would just give them away to every person you meet?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" A confused look started to form on Molly's face.

"Really Molly, I know you have terrible taste in men, but that isn't the way to find a mate. You would think you would have learned your lesson from dear Jim." He intoned.

"What?"

Sherlock sneered. "Have some self-respect. Try not to be so pathetic even if you are desperately hard up for sex."

The pathologist flushed, and attempted to hold back her tears. She quickly exited the lab.

John quickly grabbed Sherlock by the lapels of coat and dragged him onto his feet. "Oi! What the hell was that about!?"

Him and Greg were giving the consulting detective a dark glare.

Sherlock pushed John's arms away and straightened his Belstaff. "It was the brother-in-law. Shouldn't you go make yourself useful and arrest him?" He said pointedly to Greg.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Greg growled at him menacingly.

"She gave you both kisses." He replied petulantly.

"Yeah so? It is not a big deal."

The next thing Greg felt was Sherlock slamming him against the wall.

Sherlock snarled. "Molly Hooper's kisses are a big deal. They should be properly enjoyed and cherished, not wasted on the likes of you, Gavin."

Greg's eyes widened. The dangerous sociopathic look the man was giving him put him on edge.

John attempted to pull him off the detective. "That's enough the both of you! Let him go, Sherlock."

The tension was palpable as Sherlock slowly released Greg. Greg shoved his shoulder against him as he passed to go stand with John.

"You are way out of line Sherlock! Why are you angry at Molly? She knows you don't eat during a case." John was racking his brain as to the reason for his best friend's ire. "Never known you to be possessive of someone else's chocolate. It was only a ki—OH!" It was clearly evident the lightbulb went off on John's brain. He gave the glowering consulting detective a wicked smirk.

 _Chocolate?_

 _Oh._

Sherlock's posture suddenly relaxed.

Greg was confused, seeing John trying to hold back his laughter.

"You really botched this one up mate. You better apologize to Molly." Watson rubbed his eyes and advised his friend.

Needless to say the very next day, a very large and expensive assortment of Hershey kisses appeared on Molly Hooper's desk. The pathologist was surprised at the gift, and kindly shared them with everyone she met.

Sherlock and John were once again seated in the lab.

"Sherlock would you like a kiss?" She offered the tray of chocolate towards the consulting detective, not without briefly winking at John.

John, of course, called her the previous evening and told her about Sherlock's altercation.

In an attempt to make a gesture of peace, Sherlock replied. "Why, yes Molly I would."

Molly quickly pulled his neck towards her and pressed his lips to hers. She gave him a quick peck then sauntered away to her office.

Sherlock just blinked as his mind seemed to slowly process what just happened.

"Well you did ask for it." Watson chuckled.

"Molly Hooper may be free to give away whatever kisses she likes." The detective stood up and started moving to follow his pathologist. "I just have to convince her not to share these particular kinds with anyone else!"


End file.
